


Боже, храни Исландию!

by Kitahara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Humor, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: это PWP. Там витаистически трахаются на кухне. Собственно, всё.





	Боже, храни Исландию!

**Author's Note:**

> на ФБ-2012.  
> Изначально этот текст назывался "Ó, guð vors lands!" - первой строкой исландского гимна. Спасибо архивам за невозможность ставить спецсимволы в заголовках!

— Ты сказать, — произносит Геба с мягким, певучим акцентом, — ты хотеть для меня готовить. Я думать, это… это… — она пытается подыскать слово. — Шутка?..  
— Метафора, — гордо отвечает Джерри, сунув голову в недра холодильника. — Ме-та-фо-ра, Геба. Говоришь одно, а имеешь в виду другое. Итак, лосось в бальзамическом соусе!

Джерри небрежно шлепает на разделочный стол кусок рыбного филе и маленькую банку горчицы — почему-то открытую.

— Правда, у нас нет бальзамического соуса, так что будет просто филе лосося с горчицей. Сойдет?

Геба осторожно тыкает пальцем в рыбу, присматривается и даже наклоняется, чтобы понюхать.

— Джерри, — говорит она, восхитительно раскатывая обе «р» в его имени. — Это форель.  
— Говоришь одно, а имеешь в виду другое, — напоминает Джерри, поправив очки.  
— Метафора опять? — Геба сосредоточенно хмурит светлые брови. — Тебе… помощь?  
— Можешь порезать филе.

Джерри вручает ей огромный кухонный нож и отправляется разжигать плиту. Хорошо быть хозяином, думает Джерри: прислуга сноровисто освободила кухню, как только он, галантно предложив Гебе располагаться, сделал старшему смены «страшные глаза». Наверное, в три часа ночи повара были только счастливы.

Геба старательно режет рыбу на маленькие кусочки — такие, что еще немного, и останется только разобрать на молекулы.

— Нет-нет, — говорит Джерри, пристраиваясь сзади. В таком положении он дышит Гебе в плечо, едва доставая макушкой до ее затылка, но это его не очень-то смущает. Он сжимает ручку ножа поверх руки Гебы и начинает аккуратно разделять филе на крупные части.

Геба чуть подается назад, прижимаясь к нему бедрами.

— Вот так, — приговаривает он, — надо побольше. Размер имеет значение, да?

Она хихикает и поворачивается его руках.

Для Джерри не ново становиться на цыпочки, целуя девушку — и у него достаточно денег, чтобы сами девушки не заостряли на этом внимания. Геба наклоняется и забрасывает руки ему на плечи.

— Ты под-ра-зу-мевать, — говорит она по слогам, прервав поцелуй, — другое!

В ее голосе просветление двоечницы, решившей сложную задачку на годовом экзамене.

— И рыбу тоже, детка, — честно отвечает Джерри, — подразумевал. Но потом.

Он опирается на стол за спиной Гебы и попадает пальцами прямо в открытую банку. Геба хихикает, когда он, чертыхаясь, отдергивает руку.

— Помощь, — произносит она и принимается вылизывать его пальцы.

О боже, это же горчица, думает Джерри. Хорошо, что не самая острая!

Геба выпускает его пальцы изо рта, без предисловий кладет ладонь ему между ног и расстегивает ширинку.

— Я поймать форель, — хихикает Геба, сквозь трусы обхватывая пальцами его член.

Джерри вспоминает энциклопедию бойскаутов: форель в длину до семидесяти сантиметров, лосось — до полутора метров, — но думает, что возражать что-то в этом духе было бы уже слишком.

Она поглаживает его, лукаво глядя из-под длинных светлых ресниц, Джерри ловит ее руку и, отстранившись, тянет Гебу за собой к табурету. Ей приходится стащить ботинки и брюки, прежде чем верхом усесться Джерри на колени, и, черт возьми, он видел много возбуждающих зрелищ, но эта женщина в съехавших до щиколоток штанах, наклонившаяся, чтобы развязать ботинки — это что-то невероятное. Ее задница по красоте соперничает с полной луной над водопадом. Чтобы не терять время, Джерри спускает до колен собственные брюки.

Оседлавшая его бедра Геба сама стаскивает с него трусы.

— А есть?.. — она снова хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить слово. Джерри фыркает и не без труда достает из кармана презерватив. Лучезарно улыбаясь, Геба отнимает его и берется за дело, все приговаривая насчет пойманной форели.

Джерри не нравится преграда в виде ее добротных хлопковых трусиков, и он с силой, удивляющей его самого, рвет оба боковых шва по очереди — Геба вздрагивает и хихикает от каждого рывка.

— Приготовьте меня, мистер Хорн, — произносит она на удивление правильно и, томно вздохнув, снимает с него очки и прикусывает дужку.

Джерри чувствует, что лицо у него чуть не трескается от довольной улыбки. Он запускает руки Гебе под свитер и дальше, под чашечки лифчика. Грудь у нее умопомрачительная — рыба-шар и рыба-шар, две веселых рыбы. Близняшки, точно. Боже, храни Исландию.

— «Отжарьте», — уточняет он менторским тоном. — Отжарьте меня, мистер Хорн, я вся ваша. Метафора.

В комнате становится душно — может быть, из-за того, что Джерри так и не выключил плиту, а может, потому, что Геба, положив очки на стол, приподнимает бедра, а потом медленно опускается на его член.

Толкаясь в горячие исландские глубины, Джерри Хорн готов исполнить «Ó Guð vors lands», как бы там оно ни произносилось.

Боже, благослови метафоры.


End file.
